The Past DOES Come Back To Haunt You
by DoctorFang
Summary: Jasper Hale and Isabella Swan dated for 2 years before she left Forks and broke his heart. Now, 1 year later, she's back. What's her secret? Cullens are vamps, but Hales and Bella are human. Em/R Ed/B J/A and some J/B
1. Return

**Disclaimer: We all know Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit!**

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was back after everything that happened last time I was here. But Renee can't take care of me and Lia with Phil gone so much. So we came back to live with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places in the U.S. Great.

Memories came flooding back as I parked my ancient truck in the parking lot of Forks High School. It was the start of senior year and it had been a year since I left, but everything still looked exactly the same. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and walked into the office building to get my schedule.

My first class was English, my favorite, and I sat next to a tiny pixie-ish girl with spiky black hair and a ton of energy. She introduced herself as Alice Cullen and we talked for most of the class. I told her I moved back with my mom for a year but now I was back. She explained I didn't know her because her family moved here right after I moved away.

We walked out of class with Alice's adoptive brother Edward, who was gorgeous and tall with messy bronze colored hair. They were both really nice, but Edward seemed a little strained and really confused about something.

They invited me to sit with them at lunch and I thankfully agreed. That way I wouldn't have to deal with old "friends" like Lauren and Jessica. I got a lot of waves and hugs from my _real_ friends, though, and people seemed happy to have me back. I was glad I hadn't seen _him_ yet and I was too afraid to ask Alice if she knew _him._

Alice gave me a quick rock hard, freezing cold hug and bounced off to her next class, leaving me with Edward, who had the next class with me. We talked and he told me about how Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted him, Alice, and their brother Emmett.

The rest of my morning classes passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Alice waved me over as I entered the cafeteria, and I joined her and Edward at a table in the corner of the room. A guy who looked like a body builder with curly brown hair was with them. He introduced himself as Emmett and I immediately liked him. He seemed to have a permanent grin and he made a lot of jokes.

The three of them didn't really look alike, except that they were all extremely pale with various shades of gold colored eyes. And they were all extraordinarily beautiful. I noticed I got a lot of strange looks as I talked with them. Apparently they didn't interact with others much.

"Hey Em, where's Rosalie? You aren't attached at the hip like usual." Edward commented.

"R-Rosalie who?" I stuttered and my heart beat quickened. They all looked at me, as though they could hear it. But my question was answered when _they_ walked through the door together.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

His shaggy blond hair was falling in his eyes like always and he laughed that wonderful laugh at something Rose said. They started heading over to our table, but froze when they saw me sitting there. Jasper looked shocked and Rose just glared at me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and bit my lip to stop it from trembling.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Angela." I mumbled and grabbed my stuff, getting up and almost running across the room. But I had to pass right by Jasper and he grabbed my wrist to stop me, looking at the ground.

"You didn't say hello to me Bella." He said quietly. I missed that calming voice so much. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us, but for once I wasn't blushing like crazy.

"Hello Jasper. Hey Rose." I murmured and he half-smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I looked pleadingly at Rosalie, but she continued to give me a death glare. I turned and walked away quickly to Angela's table.

I put on a smile and went up behind Angela, putting my hands over her eyes and saying, "Guess who?"

She turned, squealed and jumped up to hug me. She was my very best friend and the only other person other than my parents who knew the real reason why I left last year. She also knew I was coming back today because we talked all the time. But we squealed and bounced and hugged like we hadn't talked in years. Then we sat down and I said hi to everyone. They all seemed happy to see me (well, except for Lauren) and they caught me up on everything that had happened since I left.

"So I saw your exchange with Jasper." Angela said quietly, looking at me carefully. Everyone else thought I didn't love Jasper anymore and just wanted to hurt him when I left, but she knew how untrue that was. I had a juge reason for lying and leaving him. "I guess Rose is no longer your friend since you broke her brother's heart."

I knew it was impossible, but out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Alice's head snap up to look at me, as though she could hear us. I glanced at their table and Alice was speaking quietly to Jasper, who was looking at the table, not touching his food. She seemed to be asking him about me, but he wasn't telling her anything.

"Yeah it's too bad. I miss her." I said, returning my attention to Angela. "I can try to talk to her. If only she knew why I really left… hey what do they have to do with the Cullens anyway?"

"Well, Rose is dating Emmett… and… uhhh… Alice and Jasper are sort of together too." She said quickly, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Oh." I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, but she could see right through it. I looked over and saw Alice watching me again.

When I was walking to biology after lunch, someone caught my wrist again and pulled me into an empty classroom. I looked up into Jasper's stony face. "We need to talk." He said calmly.


	2. Talk

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own NOTHING!**

BPOV

"Why did you leave?" Jasper asked, still not looking in my eyes. "And don't give me that shit about not loving me anymore. You always have been a terrible liar." He laughed humorlessly.

I took a deep breath and decided I needed to tell him the truth. He deserved to know. But I didn't know how to start. So I pulled a picture out of the back pocket of my jeans and handed it to him wordlessly. It showed me in a hospital bed, holding a tiny, newborn Lia.

He gasped and had to sit down on a desk. "You… we… baby? Really?" He managed to say.

"Yes, Jasper. I got pregnant, went back to Pheonix, and had our beautiful baby girl." I calmly explained.

He stared silently at the photo for a few minutes and then said very fast, "What's her name? Can I see her? What does she look like now? How old is she? How did this happen? And WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!"

"Our baby's name is Lia. She looks like both of us, with my brown hair, your blue eyes, and pale skin like both of us. She's four months old. She's at Charlie's house with a nanny I hired. You can come over after school to meet her. As for how it happened, well Jasper, see when a boy and a girl love each other-"

He cut me off, rolling his eyes. "I get that part Bella. I'm just surprised you didn't get an abortion or put her up for adoption."

"Get rid of my baby?! Are you crazy?! I love her more than anything else in the world! Nobody can take her away from me!" I cried, getting a bit hysterical.

Jasper grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. "Relax Bella! I can't tell you how happy I am that you kept her! I was just surprised. I promise you I will protect her with my life from anything that tries to take her away from us!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, a bit shocked. "Us? I don't think there IS an 'us' anymore Jasper. From what I hear, you moved on with Alice. And I didn't come back to beg for help. I can take care of her myself. I understand if you don't want anything to do with us, I won't force her on you. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"Bella! Now you're the crazy one!" He said incredulously. "Of course I want to help! I swear to you Isabella Marie Swan that I will always be there for you and our child. It doesn't matter if we're together or not, I will always be in your life, if you want me there." He looked straight into my eyes for the first time and I could see the sincerity there.

I could feel the hot tears on my cheeks as I stared at him for the first time in a year. He hugged me gently and soothed me as I sobbed. "Oh Jasper. It's been so hard. I missed you so much." I choked out and he shushed me.

Finally, I pulled back and we smiled at each other. Just then, a furious Alice, an ecstatic Rosalie, and a very confused Edward and Emmett burst through the door. It seemed like they had been listening the whole time, but giving us some privacy.

Rose pushed past them and ran straight over to hug me, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Bella! I can't believe I'm an aunt! This is fantastic! I'm so sorry Bella! I love you and I missed you so much but when I saw you I had to be mean! You broke his heart! But it was for a good reason and now I'm so happy!" She said all in one breath while still hugging me.

She released me and I smiled at her. "Congratulations, guys!" Emmett and Jasper said, looking shocked.

Then Alice came forward with her hands on her hips. She looked like she was super excited, but knew she should be mad, so she was trying to look mean. "Alright, after school you two go pick up Lia and bring her to our house and you can explain." She said.

"Sounds good. Now we should really go to class!" I replied. The others agreed, and we headed off to class.


End file.
